creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BloodThorne/Hello my name is BloodThorne.
Hello my name is BloodThorne. You can call me either Blood or Thorne. It’s up to you entirely because I don’t really care what you call me so long as it is either BloodThorne, Blood, or Thorne. Any comment with another name besides those will be ignored. So I just wanted to tell you guys a little about me. Like why I joined, a little about my appearance, maybe some things that make me happy, my personality, and if any questions are asked. I will answer them in the next blog. Now to say why I joined was originally to write about my character Blood Thorne. Her full name was Alexis Hawthorne but she doesn’t remember that. But I then decided to maybe write other stories as well. But ultimately it is still to write about Blood Thorne. I worked super hard on her ref sheet and it can be found on my deviantart page. I am known as FanficQueen on there. So if you want to read up on her just a little you may. I even have an hand drawn image of her on there as well if you want to check that out as well. Moving on to my appearance… I have dark brown that fall around my shoulders. Just barely going a little below. My eyes like my character are actually blue, or green with yellow around the pupils. They change according to my mood but the yellow stays in both colors. I am tall around 5’8 or 5’9. The doctors can’t determine it because they still have to get a new scale. I can tell you that I seem unapproachable in public because of my expression. That expression is actually just a blank stare. Honest to god I don’t know why that makes me unapproachable. But multiple people told me that was why they didn’t approach me at first. Now why is that because I hardly smile or frown I’m all of a sudden unapproachable? I may never know. But you know why they finally approach me after a while? Because of my personality. I am energetic at times, lazy and slow at others. Most say that I am positive about everything. I can take a negative thing and find the positive side to it? Now I don’t know why they think that I do this. I honestly don’t see how they got that from me. But moving onwards… I tend to try and make your day great even if mine isn’t the best either. I mean I love my friends so much that I will do anything for them. Except jumping off a bridge. I won’t do that. I may need to say that my goal for my friends everyday is to see them smile. So I will go out of my way to do whatever it takes to see them smile. I guess I am just that kind of friend. Moving onto other subjects. Just tiny tidbits and facts. Like what makes me happy and such. Generally not much can make me happy. I hardly ever smile and when I do... everyone just stares at me like I’m the last unicorn. I mean I can smile too right? Because it is so rare my friends think they need to snapshot every smile I give. But hey you gotta love your friends. What little things that make me happy are generally animals, writing, reading, and drawing. I like pythons, dogs in general, the snow hare, the snow leopard, the panther, cardinals, toucans, and other exotic birds. I really like giraffes a lot. I mean they are so cute! But that being besides the point. That is a little about me. Now you know what you didn’t and will hopefully enjoy what you now know… that was slightly confusing let me try that again. Now you know a little about me. And hopefully will want to know more about me later on. Next blog post I will fill you in on my character Alexis Hawthorne, answer any questions asked, and tell you other information that is pretty vital for you to know. Good night and good day to all who read this. Category:Blog posts